<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>However, Everything is Queer today! by Nadiahilkerfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348793">However, Everything is Queer today!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan'>Nadiahilkerfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Kane sisters in one house [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batwoman (TV 2019), Batwoman - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Against my better wishes, Alice Angst on a plate, Alice angst, Alice is the irresponsible Aunt/Mom who gives Parker alcohol, Alice teaches Parker legit everything, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Comforting Kate, Coming Out, Disowned, Disowning, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Gotham, Gotham prep, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It’s official, Kate is Adult Gay, Kate is the overprotective gay, Lesbians, Mary is the designated babysitter, Parker Kane, Parker Torres is Kate’s Baby Gay, Parker has a girlfriend, Parker is Baby Gay, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, So so sorry, Sorry for the long wait, They all love their new adoptive baby gay, Trauma, Verbal Abuse, YOU BETTER BE, aka Gay mom, but don’t worry you will love this, classic Alice angst, her prote-Gay, heres a multi chapter fic, homophobic parents, im back guys, multi chapter fic, now that’s something to think about, or some other name I come up with soon, sad alice, traumatized Alice, who ends up getting them into trouble a lot, who would willingly die for Parker, you will be in love with this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is kinda like the Ultimate Mash-up of prompts. Featuring KKKs, and Rs, and my very own.</p><p>Aka. Kate officially adopts Parker as her Baby gay. And realizes (way to late btw) that she and her rag tag family were now in charge of taking care of a Child. A living Breathing child. </p><p>Who is very very Gay.</p><p>But this means, Having Mary babysit her while Kate was out, heck, did 16 year old teens need babysitters? Probably not. </p><p>And oh man, she may have forgotten to mention to her newly reinstated Baby Gay, that the mass murderer who Once TWICE, kidnapped her, and almost sliced her face off with an electrical wood saw, was now semi reformed and living with her also???</p><p>May the Gay Gods have mercy on her proté-gáy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Kane | Alice &amp; Kate Kane, Kate Kane &amp; Parker Torres, Mary Hamilton &amp; Kate Kane, Parker Torres &amp; Beth Kane | Alice, Parker Torres &amp; Mary Hamilton-Kane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Kane sisters in one house [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In which Alice has the speed of the Flash, Kate would rather choke then make Alice Late, and who the hell carries welding goggles on them all the time?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKK/gifts">KKK</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=R">R</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry it’s been so long guys!!!</p><p>But I’m back!</p><p>I’m abnormally slow on this fic so it might be some time in between when I update </p><p>For KKK and R</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kate Kane....”</p><p>...</p><p>“Kate Kaaaaane.”</p><p>...</p><p>“KATE KANE!-“</p><p>“GAH! WTF ALICE???” Kate was violently snapped out of her peaceful slumber by her twin sister, who was sitting on her knees on the other side of the bed. Obtaining that childlike innocence only she could acquire at 24. </p><p>“You don’t know where I’m going from here, but you promise it won’t be boring!” She whined. </p><p>Of course Kate could understand what she meant.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know I promised you a day of fun! Just like, what time is it???” Kate groaned. Living with a psychopath was so fun! </p><p>NOT!</p><p>“Said the hatter with a sigh, it’s always time for tea!” Alice chanted. Her face breaking into a goofy smile.</p><p>Kate let out something between a groan and a scream of hysteria, this was way to early for this! What the hell was the time?</p><p>She let out a sigh of her own, Patience was one of the hugest things she had to deal with when she was around her twin.</p><p>“Alice, Reality time.” She whispered. The lesbian could practically feel the frown radiating of the blonde.</p><p>“I’m not Crazy, My reality is just different from yours?” Her twin spoke, almost in question.</p><p>Patience, Kate. Patience.</p><p>“Contrariwise. We are one in the same. Birds of a feather flock together. And I would like to know Reality time.” She assured, mashing up a few lines from the book to get her point across.</p><p>She felt Alice shift next her.</p><p>“Nohow, it is 8:27.” The girl eventually complied.</p><p>This prompted a happy sigh from the brunette.</p><p>“Good Job A, I mean, you had enough sense to not wake me up early on the weekends!” The girl immediately grimaced afterwards.</p><p>Damn it, she knew what she just walked into.</p><p>“I am under no obligation to make sense to you!” The blonde shrieked, offended Kate would even suggest such a thing.</p><p>“I know, I know. Your absolutely right.” </p><p>Finally, the Bruenette rolled on her stomach, turning so she could finally look up at her kneeling sister.</p><p>She seemed quite normal, <br/>Well,<br/>As normal as Alice in wonderland can be?</p><p>Large trench coat, white frilly button down, tiny Vest waistcoat, fingerless gloves, <br/>surprisingly no tights though.</p><p>Kate frowned, Alice was biting her nails again. And it wasn’t just the normal habit, living with her to such an extent she could tell when it was a normal bite, compared to a hungry gnaw.</p><p>Alice was starving.</p><p>“Hey, you should have made something to eat?” She offered quietly, but she knew it would go to deaf ears. It was Sunday. And the caterpillar didn’t let Alice eat till 10 on Sundays.</p><p>Though she did have to give her sister some credit, she had been slowly breaking his routine, eating a few minutes earlier every time. So far, the earliest she had been able to eat was 9:00. Kate had been so proud she immediately made Chocolate covered waffles as a celebration.</p><p>Sigh, guess she has to face the music.</p><p>“Alright, ima get some clothes on. Grab some breakfast. And then we can go out.<br/>But make sure to cover up! You know people don’t know your Alive.”</p><p>“I know Kate! You’ve only reminded me about 20-gazillion times!” Alice rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Hey! I only do that cause I care! That’s what my job as Dinah is! To care about my best friend!” She grinned. Propping herself upwards on her elbows.</p><p>Alice returned the smile, albeit it was toned with psychosis, the happiness was implied.</p><p>“Alice is ever so thankful to Dinah.” She commented. Eyes trailing down till they landed on her hands. Blankly starring for a while.</p><p>“Hey.” Kate reached out and shook her by the shoulder, Jarring her out of whatever state she was in.</p><p>The blonde twitched, staring at Kate with a lost expression, before returning to the world. Blinking rapidly, her creepy smile reappearing .</p><p>Her head bobbed up and down a few times, before she fully returned, jumping out of Kate’s bed. Eagerly running down the steps to prep for going outside.</p><p>Kate sighed, Damn, did she love that kid.</p><p>She chuckled lightly, that kid was her twin.</p><p>Groaning slightly, she pulled herself out of bed and slowly put on some jeans and a hoodie. Brushing her hair and adding some mousse so it stood up straight, she started to feel a little more like herself , and not like a Zombie rising from the dead.</p><p>She headed downstairs, the smell of toast wafting up slightly. Kate was pleasantly surprised to see Alice putting some on a plate, along with a cup of coffee.</p><p>“Dang, you must really want to leave this house, for you to actually make breakfast.” She laughed. Alice sent her a teasing glare.</p><p>“Oh whatever sis, i just decided to help speed up the presence because you were going at the pace of the Mock Turtle.”</p><p>“Oh really!” Kate mock gasped, “I’m the mock turtle? I don’t exactly remember you being Late for a very important date recently either!”</p><p>Alice sneered, “Would you rather have your breakfast on a plate or shoved down your throat. Take your choice!”</p><p>Kate quickly snatched the food away from the blonde. Holding it close protectively.</p><p>She stared at the coffee , “Did you-“</p><p>“-make it extra dark with little to no flavoring. Yes kate. I know your damn coffee order, although it doesn’t even deserve the name coffee with so little sugar.” Alice sighed. Flipping her butterfly knife.</p><p>Damn. Where did- When did she even get that out???</p><p>Well, didn’t matter. Kate had her coffee. <br/>Inhaling it in a matter of a few greedy gulps, she then proceeded to shovel the toast down her throat.  </p><p>While she had to have a lot of patience with Alice, the blonde herself had next to none. So it was best she almost choke then take her time to actually chew.</p><p>She glanced at the time, 8:56</p><p>“You sure you don’t want to eat something?” Kate tried once again. Knowing the answer.</p><p>The blondes faces turned stony, her eyes revealing the trauma in her soul. “The Caterpillar didn’t feed me till ten. I won’t eat.” </p><p>Kate grabbed her hand. Gripping it tightly, trying to squeeze the tremors away.</p><p>“I mean,” she remembered, “it’s only impossible if you believe it.”</p><p>That seemed to actually stump her twin. Who stared with a curious expression. Finally she cocked her head, nodding a few times.</p><p>“I’ll eat something while we’re out,” she agreed. Surprising Kate, “but like. Nothing before 9:30.”</p><p>“Deal!” Kate agreed. Shoving her finished plate away from her. She was so proud of the compromise, as small as it was. It was still movement forwards!</p><p>“Oh goody, your done!” Alice clapped, already starting to skip her way towards the door.</p><p>“Wait, ALICE!” Kate cried, scrambling after her twin. She managed to grab her shoulder and spin her around.</p><p>“Y-you have t-to consider the verdict, first.” She panted out. </p><p>It was a rule, if Alice did not state it, she was not at fault for whatever she did, but once a jury considers one, it can not be undone.</p><p>The blonde huffed, rolling her eyes. </p><p>“Oh all right fine! Just if it pleases you Dinah.”</p><p>“Oh it would very much so.” Kate replied with a Dinah like smile.</p><p>“My verdict, is no Stealing, no Killing, and No breaking things.” She spoke in a Commander type voice, loud and stern.</p><p>Kate smiled fondly, “Good girl, now let’s go have a day of fun!”</p><p>Alice squealed and clapped her hands, almost kicking the door down in her excitement.</p><p>piling into the back of Kate’s car. She started to bounce in excitement.</p><p>The lesbian turned around and took in her happy Twin.</p><p>“Remember,” she stated, “keep your head down, and when I’m talking to people or theirs cameras, burrow under the blanket.”</p><p>Alice tolled her eyes, but proceeded to slouch enough so it would take people a careful eyes to even notice a second person in the car.</p><p>“And off we go!” Putting the pedal to the metal, Kate took off. Careful to avoid busy streets and taking as many shortcuts and back alleyways as possible.</p><p>The first stop was actually planned out, Alice popped her head in curiosity as they turned into a parking lot for what appeared to be the shadiest place ever.</p><p>“Ooooh! Are we killing a curious person?” She questioned.</p><p>Kate sighed, <br/>she couldn’t even blame her for asking that!<br/>consideration the building in front of them looked like it was hiding at least 5 bodies in the walls themselves.</p><p>“No. No killing. I already made you state the verdict. And you better stick to it.”</p><p>She could see Alice do her classic Creepy Mad smile in the mirror, “Why Kate, I can stick an arm in a window, and a foot through a chimney, but my body can not stick to a verdict!”</p><p>Kate turned and gave her a stare the Queen of hearts would be jealous of.<br/>“So help me Alice. A body can not stick to a Verdict, but a Mind Can!”</p><p>Alice quickly got the message, nodding along. “Don’t worry Dinah, I’ll keep to my word.”</p><p>Kate starred into her very soul, “Tell me the truth.”</p><p>“My truth is my verdict. My verdict is my truth. And no, I’m not reverting to the I say what I mean, at least I mean what I say rule. I’m being honest.” She rambled.</p><p>Kate nodded, feeling reassured no one would die tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“While this looks like a meetup for the spawn of devils themselves, it’s actually a hang out for LGBTQA+ peeps.” Kate explained.</p><p>The enthusiasm immediately left Alice, who leveled Kate down with a glare of her own.</p><p>“Oh dear Dinah. How queer everything is today, is a phrase I’m afraid, only belongs to you,” The blonde gestured to herself, “And while I’m all up for experiments and rainbows, I’m as straight as a Cards edge.”</p><p>“Ok, chill! No need to get edgy, you don’t think I know your extremely straight? We came here because, inside is covered in neon lights, a bunch of separate categories dedicated to their own expression—“</p><p>“Yes, yes. It’s a living rainbow I get it! Now get to the point!”</p><p>“I was getting their! Patience! So as I was saying, different categories. And their is one specific person, who was headset on making the first ever Neon lighted Wonderland!” </p><p>Alices eyes widened to the size of saucers. “S-so are you saying?”</p><p>“Yes!” Kate agreed, “you will find your very own wonderland in their!”</p><p>“Why the hell didn’t you just lead with that!” Alice screeched, somehow already halfway out the car. </p><p>Kate was quick to grab the back of the girls trench coat, keeping her in place. Alice struggled to get out of her grasp.</p><p>“Just remember! People can’t know your Alice, Alice! This is the only place your outfits might now look odd! But I need you to wear some type of glasses that cover your eyes! Like sunglasses or something.”</p><p>Alice broke into a Cheshire grin. “Like the Maddest of Hatters type welding goggles???”</p><p>Kate faltered, “um yeah those would be perfect but we don’t-“</p><p>“—GOT THEM!”</p><p>“Of course you do.” The lesbian sighed. Watching her twin pull out bronze welding goggles from seemingly nowhere. Snapping them on her head, Alice peered at Kate through the dark mesh lenses.</p><p>“How do I look?” She questioned. Kate cracked a smile. </p><p>“Like the Maddest person Alive!”</p><p>Alice chuckled. “Exactly what I was going for Dinah!” </p><p>And of course. Literal seconds later. She was somehow impossibly at the door already. </p><p>Damn, Kate swore she stole some of the Flash’s speed or something.</p><p>With a grunt, the brunette caught up to her sister. Taking a breath before opening the door.</p><p>Instantly, Kate winced at the bright lights. but Alice. Who was wearing goggles, had no such problem. And promptly squealed and skipped off into the crowd.</p><p>“Alice WAIT!” Kate cried out. Already in pursuit of the girl who was asking where Wonderland was.</p><p>But something stopped her.</p><p>Above the noise of drunk gays, and sexy Lesbians, was the sound of a very very sad Gay.</p><p>Someone was crying.</p><p>And yet, the sobs sounded oddly familiar to Kate. And she got an uneasy notion as her eyes searched the crowd for the producer.</p><p>Finally, her gaze landed on someone. Tucked away against the wall, sitting on the ground with her knees pulled to her chest.</p><p>In the middle of everything, yet somehow invisible.<br/>It hurt Kate more then she perceived it would.</p><p>So with lingering breath, and a swell of unease she couldn’t quite dodge, Kate shakily called out the name of the hideaway.</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>“Parker?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What happened to Parker, and how Kate actually lost her Alice in wonderland. A true story.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kate finds out what happened to Parker and makes the next step in this horrible scenario</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it’s been so long guys! I’ve been busy with school and all!</p><p>Also sorry this was kinda short</p><p>I tried</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Parker?”</p><p> </p><p>Kate wasn’t wrong, even after a second and third glance.</p><p>her newly found Mentee of sorts was crying in a secret gay club.</p><p>The girl in question startled, probably surprised someone in this place knew her name.</p><p>Quickly searching with watery eyes, she finally saw Kate in the shadows of people.</p><p>Immediately she flinched and buried her face back into her knees. Hugging them to her chest even tighter.</p><p>The sight itself seemed to strangle Kate’s heart.</p><p>“Parker, hey. Hey what’s wrong.” She spoke calmly. Walking towards the girl cautiously.</p><p>Upon reaching her, she lowered herself till she was sitting next to the child. </p><p>She reached out an arm and wrapped it around her shaking form. Parker flinched, but eventually leaned into the embrace, crying twice as hard.</p><p>“Hey, hey, it’s ok,” Kate tried to soothe, brushing a few stray wisps of hair behind the girls ears.</p><p>“It’s ok Parker, you just gotta tell me what happened.” She needed to make sure she wasn’t injured or something. Or like about to pass out.</p><p>The tiny lesbian lifted her head, her red eyes glassy with tears, shone brightly, making Kate resist the urge to look away.</p><p>“M-my parents..., T-they...” Parker stuttered, gasping for breath in between words.</p><p>Kate picked up on her trouble.</p><p>“Hey, it’s just me here. You can tell me,”<br/>
Leaning a bit closer till no one but her could hear, “I mean, I am Batwoman for a reason?”</p><p>Parker let out a hoarse laugh, sniffling a bit, and offering a weak smile, which soon enough turned into a haunted frown.</p><p>“They kicked me out.” She spoke so softly, Kate wasn’t sure if she heard her right.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I said they KICKED me out!” </p><p>And with that, Parker launched into uncontrollable tears, babbling unintelligible words to herself. </p><p>Kate immediately tightened her grip on the child, shifting her till she was more on her lap then the dirty floor. Wrapping the other arm around her waist.</p><p>Rage slowly filled the vigilante. </p><p>How? Was her only thought.</p><p>How could parents kick out such a smart, sweet, considerate person? </p><p>For something she couldn’t even control!??</p><p>They didn’t even understand how smart their daughter was. The coding prodigy she had the brain of.</p><p>It was easily similar to Alice. How their own dad rejected her, and didn’t even try to help.</p><p>His own child.</p><p>THEIR own child.</p><p> </p><p>Snapping out of it, Kate realized that she needed to get Parker out of their.</p><p>As safe as it was for Gays, it wasn’t for children. </p><p>“Huh” she laughed bitterly to herself, Parker probably thought this was still better then being at her former home.</p><p>She shifted so she could get a better look at the girl, “Hey Parker, we gotta get you out of here... do you have, um. Could you bring anything with you?”</p><p>The words were bitter on her tongue, the true meaning even worse.</p><p>More like, did they ALLOW her to bring anything before they kicked her out.</p><p>Parker sniffled, nodding against Kate’s chest. She raised a shaky arm and pointed to where a Duffel bag sat, hidden behind a brightly lit Neon mushroom. </p><p>Kate looked looked at the rest of the set and blanched once she found out what set it belonged too.</p><p>Alice in wonderland.</p><p>DAMN IT! How could Kate forget about Alice??? </p><p>She couldn’t just leave her sister their.<br/>
If she found out then that would be so much trauma she did not have time to heal.</p><p>But it’s not like she could show her to Parker. The last time the two were in contact Parker was tied to a table while her twin almost buzzed her face off with an electric saw.</p><p>So yeah. Meeting Alice was definitely out of the question.</p><p>Panic soon set in, as Kate knew for an absolutely certainty that Alice was currently tearing up the building for this very wonderful neon world. </p><p>So she had to get Parker out of their without Alice seeing, but also not leave Alice.</p><p>She would have to get to Alice first.</p><p>Even though she hated to leave Parker all alone, she needed to reach Alice before she reached them.</p><p>“Ok, hey Parker. I’m just gonna need you to sit tight. I’ll be right back, I promise. I just gotta talk to someone real quick.” She affirmed, making sure Parked was situated with her stuff before blazing off.</p><p>“Come on come on, Alice Alice Alice, where are you???” Kate mumbled underneath her breath as she frantically searched.</p><p>Thinking she saw her, she reached out and spun her around. </p><p>Only to find out seconds later it wasn’t.</p><p>“Damn it! Uh, Sorry!” She hastily called out. Already speeding off onto her next target.</p><p>But their was something she didn’t consider when she came here.</p><p>Alice in wonderland room? Their was bound to be at least 20 Alice’s.</p><p>Oh god, oh god. What kind of sister was she??? </p><p>She lost HER Alice IN wonderland! </p><p>LITERALLY!</p><p>HOW DOES THIS EVEN HAPPEN???</p><p> </p><p>*when in doubt, confront the book*</p><p>Kate’s own words ghosted through her head. </p><p>She slowed down, taking a deep breath.</p><p>Now, where would Alice most likely be?</p><p>Well, considering she loved and worshipped the book, she was probably going in book order. </p><p>She hadn’t found Wonderland yet, so that either meant she was completely lost and this was hopeless, </p><p>Or, she was in the rabbit hole.</p><p>With a grin as wide as the Cheshire’s, Kate quickly located a sign pointing to “the rabbits hole” and headed in that direction.  </p><p>The rabbits whole was actually an entire area, covered in black, and sprinkled with lava lamps.</p><p>And sure enough, in the middle of all this Madness, was the most Mad person Kate ever knew.</p><p>The real life Alice in wonderland.</p><p>“Alice!” Kate crowed, so relieved she was actually able to find her.</p><p>Alice turned, (thankfully) still wearing her Mad Hatter welding goggles.</p><p>“Why hello Dinah! How do you do? My mind has gone on a stroll and fallen down the rabbit hole!” She cheered. Entirely giddy with herself.</p><p>Kate felt guilty for what she was about to say, she did promise a day of fun after all. </p><p>But their was no time to waste.</p><p>“Alice,” she spoke sternly, “we have to go.”</p><p>Alice immediately scowled, “We are not leaving Kate. I’ve only just fallen down the rabbit hole! I haven’t even made it to wonderland!”</p><p>Kate leveled her down with a stare, “Alice. The war against reality is happening now. We need to go.” </p><p>At this her twin Stiffened, Kate gave her a sec to compose herself. </p><p>Kate only brought up reality when it was really important. Or when she really really wasn’t in the mood for Rhyming.</p><p>In effect, Alice would have to slowly strip away the walls of the fantasy land she created in her mind, breaking through her safe space and allowing a few meager inches of reality to seep in.<br/>
The more she let, the more harder and painful it was.<br/>
But the more she let in, the more sane she became.</p><p>And she really needed to be sane right now.</p><p>Alice took a long shuddering breath. And lifted her head, assumingely looking at Kate through the black mesh goggles.</p><p>“Ok. What happening?”</p><p>Kate breathed a sigh of relief, “It’s Parker.”</p><p>Her twin cocked her head to the side, “The angsty Hacker Teen?”</p><p>The vigilante resisted a eye roll, “Yes. Her name is Parker. Parker Torres. She’s here, in the bar.”</p><p>Alice just stared, “and pray tell, how does this concern me?”</p><p>Kate picked up on the tremor shivering through Alices hands, and knew she didn’t have much time left of a partially sane and trauma infused Alice.</p><p>“Because her parents kicked her out for being gay,” The lesbian shook her head, while Alice took the information in, “and I need to bring her to our house.” </p><p>Alice made to talk but the brunette cut her off, “And she can’t see you. The last time she saw you, you almost buzzed her face off.” </p><p>The blonde winced, “truth be told, I never would have killed her. I kinda liked the steam punk hacker gay thing she had going on.”</p><p>“While that extremely great. And super huge progress, we still can’t have her seeing you. And I can’t leave you here. So what I need you to do is : Run back to the car, and climb into the trunk and pull the blanket over yourself.”</p><p>Alice burst into a fit of giggles, until she saw Kate’s face.</p><p>“Oh. Your serious.” She lamented.</p><p>The brunette nodded, “dead serious.”</p><p>“Well...ok! Keys?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Keys Kate. I’m gonna need the keys if I’m gonna unlock the trunk.” The blonde stated with what she guessed was an eye roll.</p><p>“Oh um, yeah.” Kate mumbles, fishing them out of her pocket. She was honestly surprised she got Alice to agree.</p><p>Tossing them to her twin, the blonde paused, holding a finger up.</p><p>“On one condition.”</p><p>Kate groaned, “what is it?”</p><p>Alice smiled, “we come back here very very soon.”</p><p>Oh , heh. She could do that!</p><p>“Definitely!” The brunette agreed. </p><p>And with that, Alice was off, going white rabbit speed to get their before them.</p><p>“Ok....ok!” The lesbian breathed. Taking one second to pause before sprinting back towards her sometimes Bat team hacker.</p><p> </p><p>Thank god she didn’t move a muscle since she left. In fact, she didn’t seem to be moving at all.</p><p>She had stopped crying, which was good, but had pulled her knees against her chest and just laid her head down. Still as a statue.</p><p>Which probably meant she was spiraling in her own deprecating thoughts.<br/>
Which was not good.</p><p>Kate knelt down next to her, “hey Parker, it’s me. I’m back. Let’s get you onto your feet ok?”</p><p>She didn’t respond. Didn’t even move a centimeter, concern welled in the vigilantes chest. This was not good. </p><p>“Hey Parker, were standing up now, ok?”</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Eventually Kate just reached and cupped her underneath her arms. With a grimace she stood her on her feet.<br/>
Immediately Parker wobbled, her knees buckling.<br/>
But Kate reacted quickly and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling.</p><p>“Hey! Your ok! Your ok.” She soothed. But Parker still didn’t respond. And Kate soon realized she was in shock.<br/>
It sometimes caused people to shut down. Not be able to think. Not be able to move.</p><p>“Ok, don’t worry P, your just in shock. Ok? I’m gonna carry you to the car? I’m gonna pick you up now? Ok?” She explained. </p><p>Parker still said nothing. </p><p>Kate first grabbed the girls bag, which felt sickeningly light, and swung it over her shoulder. </p><p>Then, with little to no effort at all, she scooped Parker up into a bridal style carry. Quickly being alarmed at how light she felt.</p><p>“It’s ok Parker. Your gonna be ok.” She continued to say, hugging the child to her chest protectively.</p><p>With a nod to the bouncer near the door, she was outside and on her way to the car, where she begged to god Alice was hiding already.</p><p>Thankfully Alice kept the doors unlocked, so Kate quickly swung Parker over her shoulder, while opening it with the free hand.</p><p>She laid her down, and buckled her seatbelt, all while searching for any sign of movement.</p><p>Grabbing hold of the bag, she went to the back and opened the trunk, </p><p>Immediately she saw a blanket covered blob tucked into the corner.</p><p>“Hey Alice, it’s just me. Parker’s in the front. Your doing great.” She whispered proudly.</p><p>A separate blob pointed upwards in what Kate guesses was a thumbs up.</p><p>“I promise we will be home soon and u can come out, but for now you just gotta be quiet.”</p><p>And with that, she closed the trunk and got to the front.</p><p>Buckling In and taking one last worried look at the otherwise unmoving child, Kate started to drive home.</p><p>To Parker’s new one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hoped you guys liked this!!!</p><p>Prompts for Kate and Alice are welcome and open!!!! I need some more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Parker is Baby Gay/ Alice is Alice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The two make it home to Kate’s house</p><p>But really, those two are three.</p><p>Aka, Parker finds out about Alice</p><p>Things do not go as planned</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo guys sorry this took so long!</p><p>While this is short ish, I hope u like it! I incorporated some real tear-jerker moments. And some very heartfelt fluff</p><p>And of course Alice being her mad self! </p><p>God we all love her so much</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Along the road the three went, one driving, one motionless, and the other hidden from sight.</p><p>Kate was growing increasingly worried about Parker. She hadn’t moved for a very long time, and she understood what going through shock was like, but this was extensive.</p><p>She turned her eyes back to the path, not wanting to crash or something.</p><p>“Wh-...Where are we going?” Parker finally came too.</p><p>Kate was startled, but ecstatic. “Oh thank god Parker! I was getting worried!”</p><p>The girl shook her head, her mind getting clearer every few seconds. She placed a hand on her forehead, looking like she just ran a marathon.</p><p>“Where are we going?” She repeated. </p><p>Kate decided to pull over, so she could explain what she was going to do.</p><p>“Parker, um. I know this is a touchy subject,” she began, not really knowing how to address it, “screw it, it’s horrible. This is a horrible subject. It’s a horrible situation! This should have happened to you! This shouldn’t happen to anyone!”</p><p>Parker looked a little wide-eyed, and the lesbian realized she started to act a little crazy.</p><p>“Hey, Um sorry,” she reached out and a placed a hand on her little Vigilante in training, “what I meant to say, is that this isn’t your fault. At all. Your parents weren’t real parents. Real parents would stick by you.”</p><p>Parker looked like she was about to burst into tears again, which is the opposite of what Kate wanted.</p><p>“No! But hold on! What I’m trying to say, is that I’ll stick by you!” She rushed out.</p><p>Now Parker just looked downright confused.</p><p>Kate sighed. She was so screwing this up.</p><p>She nodded her head towards the road in front of them. “I’m saying, I’m taking you home. To my home. To our home. “</p><p>The child stilled, as if not believing it. She looked confused, as if she was worried it wouldn’t work out.</p><p>Kate soon understood why. </p><p>“Something tells me your parents aren’t going to report you to the police. If they kicked you out. Their not gonna look for you. If they do. I won’t let them get to you. I’m Kate Kane. And Batwoman for Pete’s sake. They are never getting near you again—OOF”</p><p>The lesbian was cut off as Parker jumped into her arms.</p><p>“Thank you,” she whispered, “thank you.”</p><p>Kate immediately hugged back. “Of course. I can be like your Gay mentor! You’ll be my Protè-gay!”</p><p>Parker laughed, pulling back and looking happy for the first time in a while. </p><p>Kate took this as a sign of moving forward, and slowly put the car back in motion.</p><p>....</p><p>“Does this mean I get to wear a Bat-suit and throw knives? ?”</p><p>“Why you little-“</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Eventually the two had made it back to Kate’s house. The child had grown increasingly silent, probably getting more and more anxious by the moment.</p><p>Kate made sure to catch her gaze, “hey. It’s gonna be ok little Gay. I’m here for you.”</p><p>Parker seemed to agree with her eyes, and took a quick exhale.</p><p>“Of course,” she nodded, hastily getting out of the car to try and hide how nervous she previously was, “why wouldn’t it be ok.”</p><p>The lesbian followed suit, making a grand sweep of the house with her hand, “This is meh Càsa, hope you enjoy.”</p><p>The girl stared at it, her gaze something Kate couldn’t make out. Containing something unbridled, and something burning.</p><p>But with a jerk of her head, she seemed to agree with it. As a smile spread across her face once more.</p><p>“Your stuffs in the back trunk.” Kate acknowledged. Casually heading to the door.</p><p>Parker nodded and went back to grab her bag.</p><p>It was only seconds later when the Brunette remembered with a Veracious startle, what she had just done.</p><p>“Wait, Parker NO!” She called out, hand outreached. </p><p>But it was too late, a loud scream was heard as Parker backed away, her face drained of almost all color.</p><p>“Y-you!” She screeched with a pointed finger.</p><p>Seconds later, their was a shuffling noise, and a few seconds after that, Alice jumped out from the truck, landing on two feet.</p><p>“Ahhg! Oh man! The trunk really takes a load out of you doesn’t it!” The twin stated leisurely, entwining her fingers and reaching upwards, allowing a few loud pops and clicks to radiate from her cramped body.</p><p>“You!!!” Parker yelled again. Still not understanding.</p><p>Alice took once glance at the panicking teenager and rolled her eyes. She leaned in real close, letting her eyes spark fear into the others. </p><p>“Yeah You! Who, are, you? That’s the real question.” She cackled with a Cheshire grin, loving how terrified the child was.</p><p>“Alice!” Kate called out in a stern tone, “remember the verdict!”</p><p>The blonde rolled her eyes once more, doing that thing where she turned and her body sort of wobbled gracefully from side to side, her hands flowing in different directions.</p><p>“Dinah, Dinah, Dinah,” she chanted condescendingly, “I’m not breaking the Verdict! I’m not doing anything wrong at all! In fact! I stayed in that trunk this whole time. It’s not my fault the little bag of Angst pulled the blanket off me!” </p><p>Parker looked wide eyed, looking from Kate to Alice, and back to Kate. Not understanding nor comprehending a single thing.</p><p>The psychopath leaned in once more,<br/>
“I believe,” she pretended to consider, “That this ,in fact, is where you run.”</p><p>With those parting words the child took off, running inside their house off to who knows where.</p><p>Kate growled and turned to where Alice was laughing her head off.</p><p>“Oh my god Kate! I haven’t laughed this hard in forever!” She cackled, wiping away tears of mirth, “Did you see her face?! Hilarious!”</p><p>The lesbian clenched her fists and reminded her self to be patient. </p><p>“Reality time Alice...Now!”</p><p>Those words hit the blonde like a brick wall, making her go rigid, and a low gurgling noise cracking out of her mouth.</p><p>“What is it!” She eventually grit out.</p><p>“That was not ok,” Kate steamed, “you scared her. We’re not supposed to scare her.”</p><p>The twin in question just raised her hands in the air, “Reminding you that, I did everything I was supposed to. She’s the one who found me. But only a few find the way, and some don’t recognize it when they do.”</p><p>“Y-yeah but,” the brunette faltered, “y-you could have done something differently! You didn’t have to flaunt her fear in her face!”</p><p>“Oh dear Dinah,” Alice chided, “you locked me in a trunk, pulled me out of wonderland, and demanded I be nice. And now, after I do so, you get mad? I’m calling out the Say what you mean, mean what you say Rule!”</p><p>“I am under no obligation to make sense to you!” She shot back, this shut up Alice temporarily.</p><p>“Look,” Kate sighed,”I know you did everything I said. I’m thankful for that. Parker might not have made it here if you didn’t. But now on top of being nervous and rejected, she’s terrified because she just came face to face with the Psychokiller who once held up a Wood saw to her face!”</p><p>Alice nodded, and considered this once more.<br/>
(Or mock considered it, Kate still wasn’t 100% on her twins rule of sarcasm)</p><p>“Though to be fair,” the blonde interjected, “it’s not like I actually hurt her. Her fear is misplaced.”</p><p>Kate groaned and threw her hands in the air. “Your hopeless!” </p><p>A few minutes of silence went by, while Kate silently fumed.</p><p>She heard the sound of boots on gravel, and a few seconds later, Alices hand was placed on her shoulder.</p><p>“Have you cooled down enough from ur Caterpillar temper to go in and talk to your baby gay?”  </p><p>Kate’s head turned, only to meet Alices wide eyes. Truth and meaningful.</p><p>She sighed, “I guess. I mean, I need to make sure she’s not scared out of her wits and— wait did you just call her my Baby Gay?”</p><p>Alice nodded as if it was obvious, “Off course Dinah. Your like the mom gay. And she’s the Baby gay. She ur tiny little child.” </p><p>The lesbian blanched.</p><p>“C-crap. I... I have a kid.” </p><p>Alice hummed in agreement.</p><p>“I have a KID?!?”</p><p>“A living breathing child!”</p><p>“Not helping Alice!”</p><p>“Apologies.”</p><p> </p><p>Holy Crap! It’s like Kate just realized she and her rag tag family were now in charge of taking care of a Child. </p><p>A living Breathing child. </p><p>Who is very very Gay.</p><p>She would definitely need someone to watch over her while she was Batwoman.</p><p>But this meant,<br/>
having Mary babysit her while Kate was out, heck, did 16 year old teens need babysitters? Probably not. </p><p>But what was she supposed to do??? </p><p>How could Kate have done all of this and not realize she was actually adopting an kid. </p><p>She was a Mom now.</p><p>Oh GOD.</p><p>May the lesbian gods have mercy on her Protè-gay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😁 - until next time!</p><p>Have a frabjous day 🏳️🌈</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Kane family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey guys!!!!</p><p>I wanna take the time to thank you all for being so patient with me. </p><p>It meant so much to me. And I’m finally feeling good. About my fanfics and this fandom</p><p>So after a while I’ve finally managed to give you guys the ending to this multi chap that you deserve</p><p> </p><p>I present to you.</p><p>The Kane family</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAHAHA IM BACK SKSKSKSKSKS</p><p> </p><p>SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONGGGGG</p><p>ENJOY YALL</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After getting over the whirlwind that was realizing she now had a child. Kate glanced over at her sister. Who was staring curiously at the sky. The rocking of her heels and wonder in her eyes showing she has dissociated once again.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, bringing Alice to normalcy so close to each other was hard and unpredictable. And she had to prod gentle to get a sane response.</p><p> </p><p>“Alice,” she cooed softly, “Reality time please.”</p><p> </p><p>Alice paused, blinking unevenly.</p><p> </p><p>Kate stared at her intently, “Reality time, Alice.”</p><p> </p><p>A cross between a screech and a growl was heard, as the girl soon stomped her feet in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“Ughhh! Kaaate!” She whined, “I already did reality time! I feel as if I’m going entirely bonkers!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know Alice, your doing really great, “ the lesbian remained calm and pacifying, “I just need you to promise to not scare Parker anymore then you already have.”</p><p>Alice scrunched her nose, not unlike the white rabbit, “But where’s the wonder in that?”</p><p>“Alice! Your gonna have to adjust the verdict! Just a tweak here and their.”</p><p>The blonde remained quiet, a tense expression in her eyes.</p><p>Kate thought closely, “Imagine Parker is in her own war against reality. And your the white rabbit offering her guidance.” </p><p> </p><p>That seemed to finally soft through her mind, instantly making her perk up.</p><p>“Oh Dinah! Your absolutely right! In fact, we must be off, for we are late for a very important date with one baby gay!”</p><p>And before Kate could even try anything, Alice was off, skipping merrily up the driveway and into the house.</p><p>Damn! She swore Barry must have given her some of his speed, she was faster then the white rabbit!</p><p> </p><p>Oh crap Alice was gonna scare the heck outa Parker just by going in the house!</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! ALICE! PARKER! Don’t worry baby gay I’m on my way!”</p><p> </p><p>Ugh listen to her now, calling Parker her baby gay! Curse Alice for getting in her head!</p><p> </p><p>With a huff Kate ran off after her sister, her guess new gay child of sorts?</p><p> </p><p>She half expected to walk in and see a dead body or something, but was relieved when she saw none. Thanking her past self for making Alice state the verdict. That really did the trick in terms of murderous impulses.</p><p> </p><p>Alice was coolly sitting on the kitchen counter, Legs crossed while she was immersed in checking out her nails.</p><p> </p><p>“I tried looking for the baby gay, but quickly grew tiresome of that, “ she pondered, “I suppose I ought to eat or drink something or other; but the great question is ‘What?”</p><p> </p><p>While Kate was proud of Alice eating whenever she wanted, she also needed to find Parker wherever she was. </p><p> </p><p>“Um! Great job Alice! Have a mini sandwich or something! I gotta find my prote-gay!”</p><p> </p><p>Alice acknowledged her with a nonchalant flip of her knife— wait when did she even take that out? She really had to pay more attention to her sister. Or at least the amount of Knives on her personal.</p><p> </p><p>“Parker?” She called out,” Hello? It’s me, Kate. I promise Alice isn’t here to buzz cut your face off!” </p><p>She heard a whimper from upstairs, and quickly climbed them to locate the source. </p><p>Kate smiled, chuckling once, finding Parker in Alice’s room of all places, hiding behind the bed.</p><p>“Hey little gay,” she whispered, kneeling down in front of her, “I promise it’s ok to come out.”</p><p> </p><p>Parker looked unconvinced, “That psycho literally kidnapped me twice! Not once, but twice!!!”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette winced, looking at her sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck, “Yeah, she did do that. But she’s changed?”</p><p>“Is that a question or a statement?”</p><p> </p><p>“Question!” Kate clarified much more sure of herself, “Oh! Gah, I meant statement.”</p><p>She leaned in close, not touching her just yet, “Listen here baby gay, I’m not one for false words, but I wouldn’t say Alice has changed if I didn’t fully believe it.” </p><p> </p><p>“I wanna believe you, “ the girl stated softly, “It’s just hard to believe that a person like that would just willingly change their ways.”</p><p>“Well,” Kate admitted, “She’s trying. She’s not 100% different, but I’ve learned ways to deal and manage. If you treat her the right way, learn how to understand her, Alice can turn out to be one of life’s best wonders.”</p><p> </p><p>Parker smiled, “You mean it?”</p><p>Kate nodded enthusiastically, taking this moment to wrap an arm around the teen gently, “I do. And let’s say this, we go downstairs, and try a do over of your first impression of meeting Alice. If she tries to kill you, or does anything morally wrong or terrifying, I’ll swoop in and protect you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise?”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ok,” Parker nodded, a little nervous, “I’ll try it, is it stupid that I’m scared?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all!” The lesbian reasoned, “Alice is kinda, err, a complex person? With, umm, questionable morals? Oh I’m not helping. Just saying that it’s understandable your a bit nervous, b-but I swear she’s changed.”</p><p>The girl looked at her blankly.</p><p> </p><p>“I should quit while I’m ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them made their way downstairs, where Kate told Parker to wait by the banister.</p><p>“She’s definitely changed and all, I just have to give her a heads up and repeat the verdict.”</p><p>The teenager looked confused, but she just told her to roll with it, and that she’d soon understand.</p><p> </p><p>Kate quickly rounded the corner, not surprised to still see Alice on the kitchen table.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Hello dear Dinah! Have you managed to catch a baby gay today?” Her eyes sparkled as she said so, proving her curiosity.</p><p>“Curiouser and curiouser we are today,” she said practically on instinct, Alice grinned madly, “I dare say I have indeed caught a baby gay today. But you, dear Alice must appease the court!”</p><p>The blonde twitched, “And how Dinah, shall I ever do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Kate swallowed nervously, this was it, time to see if Alice would cooperate or not with new adjustments.</p><p>“State the Verdict,” she announced, glancing at her pleadingly, “The new and near impassible one!”</p><p>Alice nearly sneered, she knew the trick Kate was playing, but knew she could not ignore it.</p><p>“Why don’t you mean Impossible?” She spoke through gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“No I do mean impassible,” Kate answered, nearly apologetic, “Nothing is impossible.”</p><p> </p><p>Alice sighed heavily, “Well fine then Dinah, you’ve got me their. My verdict is No killing, no stealing, no breaking things, and,” she hesitated, willing herself to finish the words, “a-and no scaring the child. That is my verdict Dinah.”</p><p> </p><p>Kate was absolutely over the moon, “Oh simply amazing Alice! Thank you oh so very much! I shall plan for us to return to the wonderland house this weekend!”</p><p> </p><p>She eagerly turned back behind her, “Hey Parker! You can come out now!”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, an a bit unsteady, Parker came out. She looked extremely nervous, a timid frown on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this?!” Alice jumped off the counter, landing on both feet symmetrically with a bang, causing Parker to wince, “I’ve often seen a cat without a grin,” thought Alice; “but a grin without a cat! It’s the most curious thing I ever saw in all my life!”</p><p> </p><p>Parker looked terrified, but Kate was quick to assure her this was normal.</p><p>“That’s just Alice speak,” she explained, “she’s basically just saying you can smile in front of her.”</p><p>The girl replied with confused, crooked grin, which Alice happily accepted as enough. Clapping her hands in delight.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh where are my manners!” She bowed slightly, “I’m Alice, how do you do?”</p><p> </p><p>Parker took another step forward, eyes forever watchful, she gave a small wave.</p><p>“Um, Hi Alice. I’m Parker. It’s, uh, a pleasure.” </p><p>She looked to Kate for guidance, who gave her a thumbs up in return, silently edging her to continue.</p><p>“Are you, like, um, your not going to kill me right? Your not the person who kidnapped me?” The teen phrased this quite bluntly, ergo causing both Alice and Kate to wince.</p><p>The older lesbians nerves were practically shot, that was a very intrusive question, and Alice did not take kindly to intrusive. She just begged to the lesbian gods that she stayed true to the verdict.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde froze, a smile plastid on her face. Carefully thinking on what to say next.</p><p>To Kates upmost relief, she gave a flip of her hand (which she recognized as a knife trick, thankfully she had put the knife away) and chuckled loudly.</p><p>“But it’s no use now,” thought poor Alice, “to pretend to be two people! Why, there’s hardly enough of me left to make one respectable person!” She looked expectantly at the girl, trying to see if she’d understand.</p><p>Parker, to kates surprise, actually seemed to get it. As she let out a laugh of her own.</p><p>“I’m pleased to hear that.” She replied softly.</p><p>Alice was , in fact, very very pleased.</p><p>“Oh goody! Dinah! It appears the kitten has taken a resemblance to its Cheshire!”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette smiled, turning back to Parker to translate.</p><p>“She’s just saying your like me. You, in this case, are the kitten. And I, am Dinah. The Cheshire Cat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Parker gasped, a little silly grin appearing, she turned and curtsied to Alice, “Why thank you, your majesty!”</p><p> </p><p>-“GuH!” Alice choked. Fists clenching tight.</p><p>“Alice!” Kate was quick to run over, taking her already shaking hands in hers, “Theirs no queen. Your ok. Your in the house. With Dinah and her kitten. Just take a deep breath.” </p><p>Shit, <br/>she really should have warned Parker on what words not to use in Alice’s presence. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no! What did I do?!”  The teenager started to freak, “Is she gonna kill me now?”</p><p>“No!” The brunette barked, softening quickly afterwards, she sent Parker a comforting smile, “I’m sorry P, it’s just with Alice. Theirs some words you don’t say. And I need to help her, before she has a panic attack. Can you just give me a moment?”</p><p>The child nods enthusiastically, “I’m sorry! I didn’t know!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know baby gay.”</p><p> </p><p>She turns back to Alice, grasping her hands and telling her to breath.</p><p>“She is dead Alice,” she soothes, “she’s dead. Gone. You killed her. They can’t hurt you now. Your ok. Your with me. Dinah.” </p><p>Alice nods shakily, “Dinah and her kitten.”</p><p>Kate smiles, “That’s right Alice. Your doing great. Just keep breathing.”</p><p> </p><p>It takes a while. But eventually all senses of trauma are gone from her haunted eyes. And the tremor leaves her hands, leaving them still and calm. </p><p>Kate stays close now, closer then before, silently showing she’s their for her sister. That she won’t leave. </p><p>Alice finally looks back up, straight into Parker’s eyes.</p><p>Parker squeaks and steps back, looking nervous and scared.</p><p>But Kate knows. She just does, that Alice wouldn’t hurt her. She knows her sister. And knows when something means something to her.</p><p>Parker doesn’t yet, but Kate does. And Alice loves Kate enough to be patient with Parker. To allow herself to try and open up to another person.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” the teen meeps, “I didn’t mean to scare you. Your morals are different but panic attacks are terrifying. More then you used to be.”</p><p> </p><p>Alice grins, Kate does too. They both heard it. Both know.</p><p>“What?” Parker questions, “what did I say?”</p><p>“Tut, tut, child!” said the Duchess. Everything’s got a moral, if only you can find it.” Alice speaks regally, head held high.</p><p>The little gay quirks an eyebrow.</p><p>“And the moral of that is—’Oh, ‘tis love, ‘tis love, that makes the world go round!’”</p><p>And Alice continues to smile. And for once it’s genuine.</p><p> </p><p>Parker finally seems to get it, finally understands. It’s hard to. Hard to after a while. But if you try you can. Can understand.</p><p>“Thank you Alice. I’m glad I fit into your story,” she grins, “I’ll try to live up to it. And I’ll work to understand you. I find this family is way more mad then I originally thought. And that’s makes it all the better.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde coughs, attempting to act like the statement didn’t touch her. But she hasn’t made a death threat once, and hasn’t tried to scare anyone.</p><p>And the fact she accepts Parker as one of their own now is all the more touching.</p><p> </p><p>“When I used to read fairy tales, I fancied that kind of thing never happened,” she admits after a while, “and now here I am in the middle of one!”</p><p> </p><p>Parker looks to Kate, who eagerly tells,</p><p>“She said go unpack a bag in the spare bedroom.” The brunette smirks at the child, “Kid, your stuck with us wether you like it or not. And I think your ahead of the game, if you have both bat woman and Alice on your side.”</p><p> </p><p>Parker lights up, smiles and shouts a “Thank you!” Before running off and grabbing her stuff. Her footsteps slowly retreating up the states.</p><p> </p><p>Kate turns to her sister, who finally pulled out her butterfly knife. Spinning it intricately.</p><p>“Alice,” she starts, then stops. It’s hard to express how thankful she is for what has happened, hard to show just how incredibly happy and proud she is that Alice is finally accepting more relationships in her life.</p><p> “Thank you.” Is what she settles on. It may seem plain. But she looks into her sisters eyes as she says it. And she makes sure she knows how deep it goes.</p><p>Alice smirks her quirky little smile, flipping her knife once again, “I knew who I was this morning, but I suppose I’ve changed a few time since then. And I owe it to you Dinah, and that meddlesome little kitten.”</p><p> </p><p>Kate smiles. Cause she feel as if her family is growing. And that they can all maybe heal together. And that for once, everything will be all right.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too Alice.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guess what! I have it in the works to creat the most made tea part fic you have ever seen!</p><p> </p><p>Aka, we’re gonna have ALICE.</p><p>We’re gonna have KATE</p><p>we’re gonna have PARKER</p><p>we’re gonna have RYAN/SOPHIE</p><p>We’re gonna have ANGELIQUE (who I may be setting up with a certain someone 😉)</p><p>AND ITS GONNA BE GAY AS HELL</p><p>SO UNTIL THEN!</p><p>HAVE A FRABJOUS DAY!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooooo? How did u like this?</p><p>Comment if u want something to happen between Parker and a certain character!</p><p>And don’t worry, just because a lot will be focused on Parker, doesn’t mean we won’t have Alice Angst or Kane sister moments!</p><p>You know what they say!</p><p>If it were so, it might be,<br/>And if it was so, it would be,<br/>But as it isn’t<br/>It ain’t.</p><p>THATS LOGIC!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>